Forever Friends
by XDAsakichanDX
Summary: Naruto and Sakura are the best of friends since the day they met each other. But due to her dad's work, they had to move away for a while. When she comes back, what'll happen?


Hi guys, this is my first story ever, so I hope you like it! ^_~

Here ya go~!

Summary: Naruto and Sakura were the best of friends, but Sakura had to leave with her parents because of her dad's work. Ten years later, she comes back; will their friendship turn into something else?

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

_**Flashback**_

*Knock Knock*

"Sakura, honey?"

A six year old Sakura turned around from packing and saw her mom enter her room. "Oh, hi mom" she smiled halfheartedly.

"Sakura….are you really sure that you want to come with us?" There was a pause. "I mean, you could stay at Naruto kun's…."

Little Sakura thought quietly about it for a while. She knows that she'll have to leave her best friend for god knows how long, but she decided that she'll go with her parents, thinking that they'll go on a big adventure, going to different places. Then, when she comes back, she'll tell him everything that has happened.

She already told him that she's leaving - right after when her parents told her about her dad's business trip, or trips.

**Flashback**

**Sakura and Naruto were inside her room fighting each other in a Bleach game noisily.**

**Yep, that's right, her best friend is Naruto. A boy that has blonde, spiky hair that goes in every direction it could go. THE****boy who loves ramen more than anything in the world! If you're thinking about Sakura, he loves her more than **_**anyone**_** in the world, as his best friend. He's obsessed with orange, if you take a peek at his closet, almost everything you see is orange, only because Sakura gives him clothes other than that color.**

**He met Sakura when she was being bullied in school, being the hero that he thinks he is, he saves her….**

**Silence**

**Ok, he didn't actually 'save' her by beating them up, instead he took her hand and ran away from the bullies. Yup, that's the kind of 'hero' Naruto is. Then, they started to hang out and out of nowhere, became best buds.**

"**C'mon you idiot! You can do it-" Naruto screamed at his character**

**Sakura laughed at her best friend's actions, "Naruto, it's not like it can hear you, besides, I'll win anyways" she said with confidence.**

"**Ha, we'll see about that" he smiled**

**The two were pressing on their DS buttons furiously, trying to beat one another's player.**

"_**Left, right, jump, kick-Ha! I'm winning!" Sakura screamed in her head.**_

"_**Ugh! Sakura chan's winning! I can't let a girl beat me, I gotta keep my pride!" the idiot thought.**_

_**But before one of them got to beat the other, Sakura's mom called her downstairs. **_

"_**Coming mommy!" replied the cherry blossom. Before getting up, she warned Naruto not to cheat on their game. (Can 6 year olds even play Bleach..? o.O)**_

"_**Don't worry Sakura chan" Naruto smiled innocently…**_

… _**that is until Sakura left.**_

"_**Ok, how can I kill Rukia…?" Naruto thought**_

_**While Naruto is planning on how to beat Sakura, the cherry blossom herself tries to figure out how to beat the news to her best friend.**_

_**-Downstairs-**_

"_**We don't have to bring her, she'll surely refuse" she heard her mom whisper.**_

"_**What's going on?" she thought.**_

"_**I know that but we still need to ask her" her mom whispered back. Before her Dad could whisper back, Sakura was already in front of them.**_

"_**Mommy?" she asked confused.**_

_**Her mom smiled before replying back, "Hey there Blossom"**_

"_**Mom…." She replied back tiredly**_

"_**Well, let's get to the point.."Her mom then looked at her dad for a moment before crouching down to her daughter's height "Well kiddo, your dad has to go on a business trip" Her mom started.**_

_**Sakura's eyes sparkled then shouted, "Really?"**_

"_**Yes really, but….The only thing is…Well, we need to move…" Mrs. Haruno said hesitantly, unsure of what Sakura's answer would be.**_

"…_**oh.." Was all she could say.**_

"_**But, but, but, -here's the but, ok?- but, you don't have to come with us, I mean you could stay at Naruto's for a while," her mom said nervously.**_

"_**Hmm….can I think about it for a second?" Sakura asked**_

"_**Well, sure you could" her dad answered**_

"_**Ok.." she replied**_

_**-Meanwhile, Upstairs-**_

_**Naruto, in the other hand, was still in Sakura's room. Her room is quite simple, like any other rooms. It was obviously the same color as the said girl's hair, pink bubblegum. Though, she's not THAT obsessed with pink, so there's some other colors in her room too. She has a blue cotton-candy colored, furry, soft carpet that colored the whole floor. She also has a Hello Kitty clock that hangs on the wall, which is white that she got from Target, with its eyes moving side-to-side every time the red line moves. A desk next to the doorway that leads to her balcony, which shows you a beautiful view of the park next to their house. A medium sized TV in front of her bed, with her collection of mangas next to it. **_

"_**Hmmm…well…..What if I- naaah, that won't work, but if I use Renji, I might actually win" the boy paused "with the help of the cheats I found online of course" he continued.**_

_**Naruto was currently thinking aloud while pacing back and forth inside Sakura's room, getting impatient and curious on what's happening on the floor below him.**_

_**Tick tock tick tock tick tock tick-**_

"_**Ugh! Can't that annoying clock just shut up? And what's taking Sakura soo looong?" he whined. But as everyone knows, u can't stop a clock from doing its annoying ticks so….**_

_**Tick tock tick tock tick tock**_

_**Naruto gave up, but he couldn't help to wonder what's happening in the floor below him. So he decided to go and see, but this is also his excuse to get away from the annoying clock, that he now hates.**_

_**After getting out of the room, he 'quietly' walked down the stairs but stopped when he got onto the middle step and sat on it, trying to listen to the Haruno's conversation, or as we all call it, eavesdrop.**_

_**While Naruto was trying to make out what they were saying, Sakura was still thinking about her answer. **_

'_**Hmmm….If I go with my parents to- Wait. Where are we even going? Well, I'll ask mom later-' She thought. '-But if I leave, then that means I would be leaving Naruto. And I can't leave Naruto with people still bullying him,' she continued. 'But I cannot just let my parents leave without me for god knows how long…..Well, I've made my decision,' she finished.**_

"_**I'm going" Sakura said unsurely.**_

"_**Really?" Mrs. Haruno asked hopefully, she doesn't really want to separate herself from her precious, little girl. **_

"_**Yeah I'm sure mommy," she smiled sadly.**_

_**Mr. Haruno sat there surprisingly shocked at his daughter's answer. **_

_**Naruto wasn't getting anything at all, 'What? Going? Going where? To the mall?' he thought confused.**_

_**Her mom was about to ask Sakura about Naruto but she beat her to it. "Though, I know that I'll have to leave Naruto- kun, but it's not like we'll be gone forever right? So, I'll just explain it to him that it'll be a big adventure for me, to go to different places, then when we come back, I'll tell him everything about it!" she explained with a huge grin.**_

_**Her parents stared at her for a while then smiled, understanding her answer. With that, they nodded and told her that they will be leaving in 3 days.**_

_**Naruto heard Sakura get up so he hurriedly picked himself up and went back to her room, pretending to play Bleach.**_

_**When Sakura came in, Naruto casually asked, "What happened there?" Sakura shrugged and changed the topic to their game. "You didn't cheat when I was gone did you?" Sakura smirked, knowing the answer. They continued playing until Naruto won.**_

"_**Hahahaha! Whoo~! Beat that Sakura-chan!" Naruto screamed happily. Sakura just laughed at him. Soon, the both of them were laughing their butts off until Sakura calmed down and called Naruto.**_

"_**Hmm?" he replied.**_

_**She was quiet until she finally said, "You know don't you?", looking outside her balcony.**_

"…_**uh….yeah.." he finally said. "Wait, how'd you know?"**_

_**Sakura smile and told him that she could hear his footsteps on the stairs.**_

_**Silence filled the room.**_

_**Sakura broke it though, by asking, "Naruto, you're not mad are you?"**_

"_**Sakura-chan…" he looked at her and continued, "Nope, it's all good with me, I understand" he smiled "But promise me something?" **_

_**Sakura looked at him confused, but nodded, urging him to go on.**_

"_**Promise me that you'll come back.." Naruto asked with pleading eyes.**_

"_**Of course you dummy" Sakura giggled and hugged him.**_

Flashback Ends

"No mommy, I'm sure" Sakura smiled.

Her mom smiled back, but gasped, remembering something. "Oh, by the way Sakura, Naruto's waiting for you outside"

Sakura nodded and ran outside to see him.

"Hey", she started.

"Oh, hey there" Naruto smiled.

They started talking about some of their good times together, and laughed. Soon, they were both crying. (AN: sorry, I'm getting tired so I'm not going to do details n stuff -.-)

Naruto wiped his tears off, and stared at her, waiting for her to calm down. When she did, she was caught in a hug by him.

"I'll miss you.." He managed to say.

Sakura hugged him tighter.

"Me too" she sniffed.

Mrs. Haruno then, started taking pictures of the both of them together for remembrance.

Soon, Sakura had to leave, so she took her last hug from him and said "I'll really really really miss you!"

They pulled away from each other then Sakura asked him, "Promise me that you'll never forget me, ok?"

"Of course! I would NEVER forget you!" Naruto managed to smile for a bit. It was time for her to leave so she hugs him once more and planted a kiss on his cheek. She then ran towards her car and went in. She rolls down the windows and shouted, "NEVER FORGET ME YOU IDIOT!"

Naruto stared at the car as it drove away, until it was out of his sight.

"Oh, I'll never forget you alright?" He whispered to himself with a small grin.

Welp, there you have it~! Please review/comment, It'll help me soo much! I think I messed up on some of my grammar, xDD But can you tell me if it's good, or bad or whatever? As I said before, this is my first fanfic ever! Oh n yesterday, I fell on my left hand n I think I sprained my wrist, but my thumb hurts so it's kinda hard for me to type

-.-

Anyways, thank you!

-Asaki


End file.
